1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a marking to the human eye, in particular to the cornea.
There is a need in principle for marking the cornea of the human eye, namely in preparation for ophthalmological intervention for correction of astigmatism, preferably for fixing a lens accurately on the iris.
2. Description of Related Art
Generic devices are already known in the art, generally under the designation “marking instrument”.
A generic marking instrument is known from DE 20 2008 004 593 U1, in which this instrument serves to generate markings for ophthalmological surgery. The known instrument comprises a marking head which is pivotably connected to an instrument handle. A marking element provided on the instrument head is disposed so as to be adjustable in its angular position relative to a vertical weight, so that markings can be produced with an angular setting relative to the vertical.
The known generic device is exclusively in a hand-held surgical instrument. The marking head is firmly connected to the instrument. Because of the fixed co-ordination of the marking head with the instrument handle, the production of a marking is limited to the application of the specific instrument. Moreover there is always—inevitably—a relationship to the vertical, according to the selected setting. Moreover, the setting of the angular position of the marking element provided there is complex, and necessitates a separate tool, wherein for the setting the entire instrument should be positioned on a holding block.
The object of the present invention is to configure and to modify a device for applying a marking to the human eye, in particular to the cornea of the human eye, in such a way that with the simplest design it can be set simply in the angular position to discontinue and can be used both in conjunction with hand-held instruments and in conjunction with conventional devices from the field of ophthalmology.